Harry Potter e a Chave do Passado
by Gabriel Griffindor
Summary: Logo após a morte de seu velho mentor, Harry começa a ter medo do seu e de todo o futuro do mundo mágico, Harry não quer por seus amigos em risco, por isso decide se afastar deles. Mas uma coisa inesperada acontece, surge uma nova chance de mudar algumas


_O começo de tudo..._

Era estranho tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo, há pouco tempo Harry namorava Gina e agora ele se via despedindo-se da garota para que ela não sofresse nenhum mal. Ele sabia que ela era muito forte e enfrentaria o que viesse, mas não queria por à prova a vida da garota que amava.

Agora estavam todos voltando pra casa. O clima no Expresso de Hogwarts não podia ser pior diante do que os ameaçava com a morte de Dumbledore tudo ficava mais difícil.

Hermione estava sentada em frente à Harry com uma estranha expressão, Rony ao seu lado e Gina ao lado de Harry; juntos ainda estavam Neville e Luna, todos calados, a realidade era dura e fria.

Todos pensando como seria difícil o mundo mágico sem Dumbledore, como iria ser o futuro.

- Harry! - Gina o chama com uma expressão de tristeza no rosto.

– O que foi ginny?...

– Precisamos conversar...

Harry saiu da cabine junto com Gina indo em direção ao fundo, e encontraram uma cabine vazia onde harry lançou alguns feitiços anti-xeretas...

- Pronto! Diga Gina o que está acontecendo? – Harry estava com o seu coração apertado, não conseguia vê-la tão triste, mas esse era o certo!

– Harry eu ñ posso ficar sem você, não vou agüentar ficar sem você... – Gina já estava com os olhos marejados quando Harry encostou o peito em sua cabeça e segurando-a de leve em um abraço disse:

- Ginny nós já conversamos sobre isso, tem que ser assim, não posso te ver se arriscando foginho, preciso de você aqui, só assim conseguirei lutar com todas as minhas forças. Só de saber que você está segura e me esperando é um grande motivo para que eu volte.

- Mas... – dizia Gina quando harry a interrompeu com um beijo quente, os dois desejavam muito aquilo, Harry estava com o coração apertado em deixar o seu grande amor ali sofrendo por ele, mas tinha que ser assim, Gina pelo contrário estava surpresa com aquele beijo, sentiu um grande amor vindo do seu moreno, queria ele, queria ele ali com ela a todo o instante, quando o trem já estava parando, vários alunos estavam andando pelo corredor, eles se soltaram... Gina estava um pouco sem ar por ter sido pega de surpresa...

- Ginny eu te amo muito, e nunca gostaria de te ver sofrer, mas foguinho eu preciso fazer isso... – Gina viu nos olhos do seu moreno uma grande dor, no que a deixou com um enorme medo de perdê-lo, sabia que ele iria embora, mas tinha que tentar...

- Harry não faça is... – Quando Gina ia dizendo harry deixou uma lagrima correr pelo seu rosto e abriu a porta da cabina, virou-se para sua amada e disse:

- Eu te amo foguinho... até logo... – Dizendo isso aparatou.

- Harry não! – disse Gina caindo sentada no chão, aonde logo chegaram Mione e Rony, logo atrás Luna e Neville.

– Gina onde está o Harry? perguntou Rony:

- Ele, ele... – ela não conseguia dizer que ele foi embora... Não conseguia e não podia dizer que seu grande amor a deixara...

– Acalme-se Gina ele não foi embora, sei que ele voltará, ele só está confuso – dizia Mione com os olhos marejando, sentindo uma mistura de raiva e medo de perder o seu grande amigo, sabia que aquele cabeça dura iria tentar dar uma de herói e protegê-los.

- Mi... precisamos ir – disse Rony levantando sua irmã e a abraçando...

– Gina sei que o Harry não nos deixará, ele vai voltar maninha, confie em mim... Logo, logo estaremos todos juntos outra vez... – Gina sentiu naquele abraço uma paz... ela e o irmão não se davam lá muito bem, mas ele era seu irmão, mesmo bobo e burro algumas vezes, ele é uma grande pessoa. – Já estavam saindo do trem quando avistaram a Sra Weasley com o rosto vermelho, parecia que chorava há horas.

- O que aconteceu Gina, por que você está assim... – perguntou a Sra. Weasley vindo de encontra a sua filha caçula.

– Não foi nada mamãe – dizia Gina ainda com a voz muito arrastada, apresentando muita dor, por ter perdido seu grande amor...

– Onde está o Potter? – Disse Moddy com o seu olho esquerdo em órbita, como se estivesse procurando alguém.

- Ele sumiu... – disse Rony...

– Como sumiu? – agora foi à vez do Sr. Wesley falar...

- Ele aparatou, quando estávamos no trem... – Hermione dizia com muita tristeza, vendo Gina chorando mais uma vez...

– Venham precisamos ir, o Harry deve estar confuso em meio a tudo isso... Venha Alastor precisamos achá-lo! – disse Remo, muito abatido...

- Claro Remo... – Logo todos ali desaparataram seguindo para sede da ordem...

Harry estava em frente à casa dos seus tios na Rua dos Alfeneiros nº 04, estava com mil coisas em sua cabeça, não sabia o que fazer, só sabia que devia seguir o que Dumbledore tinha deixado... buscar e destruir as horcrux... Estava com medo, estava triste por deixar seus amigos, mas tinha que ser feito dessa maneira, não poderia arriscar a segurança deles, logo se viu em frente à porta de entrada da casa, não sabia se batia na porta, estava com um certo receio de entrar, dentro daquela casa de novo, voltar a casa em que viveu os seus piores anos... Logo que ia tocar a campainha ouviu alguém chamá-lo...

- Harry, que bom que voltou querido, preciso conversar com você!

Quando Harry olhou para trás avistou a Sra. Figg...

– Olá Sra. Figg será que podia ser depois, é que eu to meio cansando agora... (harry não sabia o que dizer, para se livrar da Sra. Figg, pois estava com uma dor enorme na cicatriz, desde a morte de Dumbledore, ele achou que Voldemort estava muito feliz, agora que o único que ele temia morreu...).

- Harry é importante o que tenho a te dizer, é um recado de Dumbledore!... A Sra. Figg parecia muito agitada, o olhava com extrema preocupação, o que o deixou meio intrigado, como Dumbledore deixaria algum recado se estava morto, o que ela queria dizer com isso. Resolveu então ver o que ela tinha a lhe falar, pois se fosse por Dumbledore ele poderia esperar pra cair em sua cama.

– Tudo bem então Sra. Figg, aonde vamos?...

- Venha querido me siga... Ele tinha me pedido pra te entregar isso quando fosse a hora certa, não entendi quando seria a hora certa, mas ontem aconteceu algo estranho, muito estranho mesmo...

– O que aconteceu de tão estranho? Perguntou Harry não escondendo sua curiosidade...

– Oh querido só você vendo é difícil entender essas coisas mágicas, apesar de eu pertencer um pouco a esse mundo ainda me pego de surpresa às vezes com certas coisas... –

Harry tinha ficado mais curioso ainda com tal declaração, o que ela queria dizer com isso... Foi então que eles chegaram à frente da casa da velha senhora de muitos gatos...

Eles entraram e Harry pode ver vários gatos vindo ao encontro da sua dona, muitos pareciam com muita fome, o que deixou Harry com certo receio de chegar mais perto...

– Venha querido sente-se, disse ela apontando à poltrona a frente de Harry...

– Não muito obrigado Sra. Figg prefiro ficar de pé mesmo...

– Ande Harry sente-se não precisa se acanhar aqui, você já veio muitas vezes até essa casa... Vamos sente-se...

Harry então se sentou, e fico batendo os pés de tanta ansiedade...

– Harry eu vou lá em cima pegar o que Dumbledore lhe deixou, espere só um segundo que já volto... Harry só confirmou com a cabeça e viu a Sra. Figg subir as escadas, ele estava meio cansando, meio zonzo com tudo o que tinha acontecido, estava pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido tão recente, lembrou–se de ver dumbledore gemendo com muita dor, enquanto tomava aquela poção na caverna... lembrou de vê-lo implorando para que Snape não o mata-se o que o deixou com um ódio imenso, lembrou de Gina quando a deixou ainda no expresso na plataforma 9 ½... Com esses pensamentos Harry adormeceu instantaneamente ali mesmo...

Harry estava em um quarto escuro ouvindo várias pessoas gritando, não conseguiu distinguir o que estavam falando, mas pareciam que torturavam alguém... Ouviu gritos, foi indo em direção as vozes e ouviu uma voz conhecida, foi sendo tomado pelo ódio, quando ouviu mais claramente a voz que gritava... Harry chegou mais perto e não acreditou no que estava vendo...

Viu Belatrix torturando um velho senhor, parecia muito frágil, quase que agonizando, chegando à loucura com a maldição cruciatus... Harry tentou ir ajudar o pobre senhor, mas alguma coisa o segurava, parecia que estava sendo forçado a ver aquela cena horrível...

– Vamos diga onde está a chave, fale e sua morte será bem mais rápida... Harry ainda conseguiu ver o pobre senhor olhar nos seus olhos como se estivesse vendo Harry naquele instante e dizer as seguintes palavras:

Pobre de você Bella, quando o seu destino chegar será lamentável, eu não temo a morte Bella a minha estadia aqui já está chegando ao fim, diga ao seu mestre que ele se enganou em achar que estou com a chave, a chave está com quem ele menos espera...

Dizendo isso o senhor fechou seus olhos e uma forte luz invadiu aquele lugar, foi como se uma paz invadisse o corpo de Harry...

– Harry acorda! Acorde querido...

Harry abriu os olhos e se encontrou no chão, deitado com a Sra. Figg perto dele com uma expressão séria, e meio pálida como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

– O que aconteceu querido? Por que você estava gritando? Perguntou a Sra. Figg com uma expressão triste...

– Foi só um pesadelo Sra. Figg, mas o que eu gritava?

– Foi estranho querido era como se você estivesse sendo torturado, gritava pra parar e parece que falava com uma pessoa, você estava de pé com a varinha levantada para a porta e falo "que o destino seria lamentável"... A Sra. Figg parecia muito assustada...

– Foi então que você caiu no chão Harry e eu te acordei...

Harry apenas ouviu o relato da Sra. Figg quieto, aquilo tinha sido muito estranho, não sabia ao certo o que aconteceu, mas estava mais calmo, lembrando da luz que viu...

– Está tudo bem Sra. Figg não precisa se preocupar foi só um pesadelo, estou muito cansado com a viagem e com as coisas que aconteceram... – disse harry se sentando de novo na poltrona...

– Eu sei querido foi realmente uma grande perda, eu adorava o Alvo sabe, ele sempre foi muito gentil comigo, vou sentir muito a falta dele...

Harry ouviu aquilo com muita tristeza, apenas há algumas horas tinha perdido o seu grande amigo, mentor, avô... ele era tantas coisas para Harry que ficava difícil de dizer ao certo.

Olhe Harry... – disse a Sra. Figg despertando-o de seus pensamentos, foi isso que Dumbledore pediu para lhe entregar...

Harry viu uma caixa grande nas mãos da Sra. Figg, parecia uma caixa de sapatos... - Ele me disse que só você pode abrir, e me pediu para lhe entregar na hora certa, eu não sabia ao certo o que ele queria dizer com isso, mas o guardei para lhe entregar, mas ontem essa caixa começou a brilhar... primeiro ouvi um estouro lá em cima quando fui ver o que era, eu vi a caixa no chão e logo depois uma luz muito forte veio dessa caixa, desde então ela fica assim brilhando e parece que está com um brilho mais intenso agora.

Harry ficou olhando aquela caixa ainda nas mãos da Sra. Figg e se aproximou para pegá-la quando ele ia encostar os dedos, uma forte luz adentrou a casa, uma luz que fez com que os dois fechassem os olhos e quando abriram para ver o que tinha acontecido, ficaram surpresos com a imagem que viram... A caixa não estava mais na frente deles o que Harry pode ver, parecia com um baú muito grande, e logo depois a sala começou a escurecer... ele se viu em meio a escuridão total, algo o acertou nas costas e o fez sentar, Harry não conseguia entender o que estava se passando, ele estava sentando em algo macio, parecia uma poltrona, parecia as poltronas que seu velho mentor conjurava, aconchegante, logo que conseguiu se habituar a escuridão ele viu uma luz vindo a sua frente e ouviu uma voz vindo da luz...

Caro Harry,

Você deve estar cansado não é mesmo? Tantas coisas acontecendo assim tão derrepente, mas não fique nervoso logo saberá o que está acontecendo... – Aquela voz tão conhecida o deixava feliz, mas triste ao mesmo tempo, sabia que a voz pertencia ao seu grande amigo Alvo Dumbledore, mas o que ele quis dizer com calma logo saberá o que está acontecendo? Harry estava cada vez mais nervoso quando a voz continua a falar:

Harry tudo que se passou foi necessário, sei que deve estar triste com minha perda, mas digo a você! Eu estou feliz aonde quer que eu esteja Harry queria te pedir mais um grande favor! Queria que você lesse esse livro que estou te dando, mas quero se empenhe no que o livro pede... – Nisso um livro muito grande sai da luz e vem em direção a ele... - Esse Harry se chama o livro dos Séculos, um velho livro antigo que é passado na minha família a anos, e só os membros de minha família podem lê-lo, nele harry você vai encontrar os feitiços, as poções as manobras feitas a anos para acabarem com as artes das trevas... e só quem quer derrotar realmente as trevas conseguirá aprender o que diz nesse livro. Também lhe passo Harry o mapa para encontrar a chave dos Séculos... – Essa era a segunda vez que harry ouve no mesmo dia o nome dessa Chave e estava curioso para saber para que ela serviria... – Com ela harry você poderá fazer com que o mal acabe não por completo, mas sim por um longo tempo... Muitos procuraram essa chave Harry, nunca ninguém conseguiu por isso ela se tornou um mito, poucos hoje ouviram falar da mesma, mas sei que ela existe, Peço também a você que não vá para a casa de seus tios dessa vez... – Harry não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia, o seu velho mentor dizer que ele não precisava voltar para aquela casa horrível, onde passou anos terríveis de sua vida... - Eu estou morto e acho que meu feitiço não vale de mais nada, sei que te disse sobre o amor de sua família, mas há outras coisas que impedem essa proteção, Voldemort já deve saber um jeito para quebra – lá, e é melhor não arriscarmos, quero que você vá para minha casa, é modesta, mas vai lhe servir de muita utilidade... Então é isso Harry logo alguém irá vir até você para lhe passar mais instruções, então por enquanto fique onde está...

Eu quero deixar claro Harry que nada é impossível quando você está determinado em realmente fazê-lo.

Um abraço do seu velho amigo,

Alvo Dumbledore

PS.: Não fique triste por um velho caduco, tudo tem o seu tempo Harry, e muitas coisas podem ser mudadas quando realmente é necessário.

Harry estava emocionado em ouvir o seu grande amigo de novo, não entendeu ao certo o que ele quis dizer, mas sabia que realmente era importante, só de saber que não precisava mais voltar para aquela casa isso o deixará muito animado... Logo tudo foi sumindo e Harry se viu sentando na poltrona da Sra. Figg que também estava sentada em uma poltrona mais adiante com o rosto vermelho como se estivesse chorando...

– Oh querido como ele era gentil sinto muito a falta dele... – Harry estava sem palavras em ver aquela velha senhora naquele estado, agora ela estava soluçando... Harry chegou mais perto dela e deu um abraço, onde logo ela retribuiu e o soltou...

– Obrigado querido, sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu...

– Não foi nada Sra. Figg...

Harry também estava muito triste, mas não queria chorar ali... teria que ser forte e agora aprender muito para derrotar todo o mal que está fazendo tantas pessoas sofrerem...

Os dois se assustaram quando ouviram um forte estampido vindo da cozinha... Harry com sua varinha em punho foi indo em direção a mesma fazendo sinal para que a Sra. Figg o esperasse quieta, quando ele ia chegando perto da cozinha, um Homem alto, de expressão dura, com olhos que lembravam seu velho mentor, de belas vestes brancas, adentrou a sala, Harry logo apontou sua varinha para o homem, que apenas acenou com a mão e a sua varinha voou a alguns metros.

- Fique calmo rapaz...

Harry sentiu naquela voz uma enorme paz vindo daquele homem, logo sentiu que ele não mostrava nenhum perigo.

- Creio que você seja Harry Potter?

– Sim sou eu... – disse harry com um certo receio na voz, pensava como aquele homem o conhecia, será que era a pessoa que Dumbledore havia mencionado...

- Dumbledore me falou muito de você meu rapaz, e sim eu sou sim a pessoa que Dumbledore lhe falou...

Harry o olhou incrédulo, ele havia adentrado sua mente...

- Se acalme rapaz tudo tem seu tempo, logo te responderei as suas perguntas, mas agora temos que ir... disse o Homem s pondo a frente e cumprimentando a Sra. Figg

– Muito Obrigado Sra. Figg, em breve nos veremos novamente...

- Tudo bem Argus espero que seja muito breve mesmo, estarei lhe esperanto... – disse a Sra. Figg indo dar um abraço em Harry...

– Harry esse é Argus Mendley, um grande amigo de Dumbledore, você irá com ele agora...

Harry depois de tantas coisas acontecidas, só teve tempo de perguntar para onde iam...

– Nós iremos para a antiga casa de Dumbledore Harry, lá iremos resolver alguns assuntos... Se me permite.

Argus pegou uma varinha dentro de suas vestes, muito bela por sinal, era branca e tinha algumas coisas escritas, parecia runas antigas, harry ficou encantado com a tal varinha... Argus fez um floreio e o malão de Harry que até então não lembrava que estava ali sumiu... e com mais um floreio o baú que havia aparecido sumiu também...

- Vamos Harry não temos muito tempo, a muito ainda o que fazer, dizendo isso pegou uma pequena xícara, murmurou algumas palavras e a xícara começou a brilhar, deu a xícara dizendo que era uma chave de portal, harry a pegou e sentiu aquela já conhecida sensação horrível, girando várias vezes caiu num chão frio... Harry olhou em volta e a única coisa que pode perceber era que estava num lugar muito luxuoso, existia vários quadros ao redor, era um salão realmente muito grande, mas alguma coisa chamou sua atenção... logo a frente harry pode ver o retrato de Dumbledore o olhando, sentiu uma enorme alegria invadir-lhe quando viu aqueles olhos azuis envoltos naquele óculos de meia lua o fitando...

- Sente se harry a muito que te explicar, dizendo isso uma poltrona surgiu e harry se sentou em frente ao quadro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_É isso ai pessoal, espero que pelo primeiro cap.. eu tenha agradado vocês, desculpe qualquer erro de português ou concordância... por favor deixem recados dizendo o que acharam... em breve teremos o cap. 2... brigaduuu._


End file.
